


望春风

by Ridiculousparadise



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridiculousparadise/pseuds/Ridiculousparadise
Summary: 年少时听过的歌是不是很难忘掉
Relationships: Lin "Lwx" Wei-Xiang/Liu "Crisp" Qing-Song, Liu "Crisp" Qing-Song/Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi, 翔松 - Relationship, 青蓝
Kudos: 2





	望春风

预警：翔松&青蓝

王柳羿和刘青松走在海南的风里，拂面是潮湿的水汽，夕阳把树影拉得很长，有人从余晖的方向走来。

王柳羿看了刘青松一眼，两个人都默契地不说话，倒是来人先看到他们，手臂高举着，很大力地摇了摇，看上去就很憨。

是带着女友的林炜翔。

他们也就各自挥了挥手，打了个招呼。

男孩女孩牵着手，也不知道是谁带着，很幼稚地晃来晃去，女孩子的笑声一直没停过，从不远的地方传来，走得再近了点，眉眼弯弯地跟他们打招呼，松哥蓝哥叫得亲昵。

也不是生人，就很自然地擦肩过，两对人往不同的方向去，他和她回酒店，他和他去看海。

他们从世界赛回来就一直没约过，两个人下午找了个时间睡完，王柳羿说晚霞看上去很漂亮，想出去散散步，他们冲了个澡就一起下了楼。

门口的小路的尽头是沙滩，他们过去，林炜翔回来，很不巧地打了个照面。

他们继续并肩走着，刘青松低头去追被踢到远一点的石子，王柳羿加快了点脚步，手搭上另一人的肩轻轻拍了拍，像半个拥抱。

沙滩上人三三两两，他们找了对躺椅，王柳羿躺了一会儿就去海边捡刚刚被潮水拍打上岸的小贝壳，有小朋友向他讨，他从手里随便拿了一个，蹲得脚微微麻，就站起来，慢慢踱回刘青松身边。

他走得有点远，回来一看，刘青松闭着眼，像是睡着了，王柳羿挑了个样子精致的，塞到刘青松手里，帮他把手合上。

刘青松睡得并不沉，醒了，反手握住。

落日已经完全沉入了海平面，散射出最后一点光华，天色带着一点紫，气温也随着晚风忽起变得一丝丝凉。

所以紧握着，也不会觉得很热。

刘青松看上去很累，王柳羿如果要躺到另一条椅子上，就会牵扯到，可能会让刘青松觉得他不情愿，于是他就坐在躺椅旁边的那块地上，掏出手机，一只手刷微博。

牵了一会儿，刘青松拉他起来，天空是全然的夜色，月亮已然升起来，窄窄的一勾，并不明亮。

他们从边角向大路走去，手自然地松开，步履轻盈地回到酒店，大堂里有很多选手，像是一伙人刚从什么地方回来。

因为王柳羿今晚他爸妈的朋友说要请他们一家吃个便饭，他今晚要走，就靠在门口的廊柱上打电话，让爸妈开车过来接。

他让刘青松进去，自己一个人等一会儿就好，刘青松并不动身，静静站在他旁边。

“爸，你到了吗？”王柳羿接起电话后往四处望了望，“哦，我看到你了。”

然后又跟他道别，“哥哥再见了。”快步走向一辆刚刚停稳的黑色别克，他上去，把车窗摇下来，再挥了挥手告别。

他转身，想直接回房，刚好ig几个人就站在一间开着门的电梯里，站在门边的乐言摁着开门键，招呼他进来。

ig的领队是个咋咋唬唬的东北男人，想必也是看到他陪宝蓝等车，开口就问他小宝怎么走了。

气氛很诡异地凝固了，但发问者全然不知，又追问。

“宝蓝他爸妈也过来了，带他和朋友吃个饭。”

然后男人又说，“那怎么还不跟我们打声招呼呢，啊呀这人真是的。”

没有人理他，不过电梯也到了。

他和高天亮一间房，刷卡进去里面一片黑，高天亮下午就去和卓定一起玩去了，现在还没回。

下午做完就洗过了，他冲了冲脚上的沙就躺倒在床上，百无聊赖地刷着手机。

点开微博，骂他的人很多，不过他也不在意，去给程潇的美图点赞，看最新的Kpop舞台，然后又换到虎扑贴吧，看看有什么别出心裁的喷法。刷了一会儿，好像也没什么。

高天亮这时候给他发消息，要和卓定睡一起，不回房间了。他回了个好，就退出对话框，朋友圈有冒着数字的小图标，有人给他的动态点赞，昨天几个电竞媒体的皮下都给他发了照片，他就一股脑发了出去，他朋友圈人不少，就一直有赞冒出来。

他回完了评论，手指下拉，看左上角的彩色小圆盘转了一会儿，加载出新的动态，这几天很多人都在发各种各样的视频图片或者转载官方的文章，海南的风光也很好，选手都在四处荡，年底分猪肉分得整个朋友圈一片祥和。

他礼貌性地挨个点赞过去，关系更好一点的就留言说点什么，像是完成daily routine的最后一项。

林炜翔也不出意外地发了一条朋友圈，时间大约在一两小时前，应该就是他们碰面完，他们回了酒店，她或者他坐下细心挑了再发出来的，内容是女孩的单人照片和他们双人的合影，九宫格正中间的那张是牵着的手，林炜翔和女孩肤色对比得很明显。

评论里很多人留言说酸了酸了，林炜翔也就顺势装了起来，回复的评论表面上夸自己，实际上还是夸女朋友。

刘青松的拇指在点赞那栏上悬空了一会儿，正好手机震动了一下，有人给他发消息，他退出去看了一眼，也不是什么值得回的恭喜，点了两个笑哭的表情发了出去，切回了朋友圈，页面停留在上次阅读到的位置，他就又看了一遍评论，最后点了个赞，就划走了。

他们在海南呆的时间并不很长，年底事情很多，他们俱乐部要筹备粉丝见面会，有选手年会，还要去见赞助商什么七七八八的，没有时间在海南或者其他地方多停留去搞什么团建。

林炜翔的女朋友订了比他们早一天的机票，不想和跟飞的粉丝挤同一班，跟他们中午吃了个饭，说是下午的飞机就要走了。

TGA的朋友约刘青松和林炜翔一起聚，刘青松午休了一会儿，闹钟还没响，他自己先醒了，看时间差不多就先去大堂等他们碰头。林炜翔和他女朋友在大堂另一头的沙发，她窝在他怀里，他们隔着整个大堂，互相瞥了一眼，谁也不想动。

过了一会儿，女孩接了个电话，拎着很轻巧的小方包站起来，林炜翔帮她推着一大一小两个行李箱往外走，帮她把行李箱放好到后备箱。临别，她依偎在他怀里撒娇，大大方方地亲了一口。

刘青松的视线追了很久，最后停留在印着他们队徽的行李箱上，设计得很好看，他们全队的行李箱都长这样。

“嘿，看啥呢！”李炫君这时候也下来了，从身后拍他肩膀，顺着他视线看，“哦，翔哥，翔哥女朋友确实漂亮！”

林炜翔转身回来，笑还挂在嘴边，被几个人陆陆续续都聚齐了，一伙人揶揄林炜翔，说他福气好。

宝蓝坐在刘青松手搭着的沙发扶手上，手很自然地搭上他，在众人的欢声笑语中不动声色地捏捏他的肩膀。

林炜翔就站在人群里憨憨地笑，对兄弟们的玩笑话照单全收。

一群人酒足饭饱，回了酒店，又换成卓定在他房里，还带了一个苏宁的选手，刘青松看着眼熟，但是叫不出名字，三个人坐在地上玩牌，刘青松说你们玩，不用管我，但躺在床上又觉得尴尬，就问宝蓝下楼要不要下楼散会儿步。

宝蓝好像就正在玩手机，消息马上回了过来。

还是一样的小路，他们迎着月光走，走到沙滩就把拖鞋拎在手上。

海边风有些大，但沙砾还有余热，脚趾埋进去，温温热。

他们走到前一天的躺椅那边，四下无人，他把王柳羿的头掰过来一点，轻轻地亲上去。

王柳羿也不躲，反倒是把手环上对面人，一下一下顺他的骨骼分明的后颈，像是安抚。

他们亲了很久，到沙滩凉透，月上中天，椰影绰绰，回程，他们岔进了一条小路，酒店的绿化做得很好，加上海南的气候，花开得浓郁，香味很甜，他们拖手走着。

他们低头走着，凭着直觉觉得一定能回去，走了半天果然迷路，手拿着导航app往大路拐，拐到大路才发现是个小广场，穿着艳红色裙子的老太太们拿着丝绸边长长的扇子伴着音乐跳舞。

落地的音响开得很大声，很清楚地传到他们耳朵，刘青松跟着唱起来，王柳羿却半点也听不懂。

刘青松一路哼着歌，断断续续，王柳羿就在旁边听着，他们走出了很远，走了快半小时才看到酒店大门。

大堂里人又很多，有人来跟他们打招呼，刘青松就收了声，两个人安静地看着电梯面板上的数字跳动。

后来，就是刘青松和林炜翔开始避嫌的后来，王柳羿和林炜翔双排，林炜翔哼起同样的歌。

“339，你唱的是什么？”

“望春风啊。”

“闽南语的吗？”

“对，我是不是唱的有点不标准，不过我也不太会唱啦，他们和我们福清话差挺多的。”

“不知道，反正我是听不懂。”

“怎么突然问这个歌？”

“很久之前听朋友唱过，觉得蛮好听的。”

“福建朋友吗？感觉我们这边长大的应该都听过这个歌。”

“嗯嗯”王柳羿聊着也没忘记操作，一个出钩钩住了对面的adc，林炜翔上来把对面击杀，追上去点死了要跑的辅助。

这局打完就四点了，他们说好不打了，一起下了班。王柳羿打开网易云，搜出了这首歌，听了两遍，还是没有点亮那颗红心。他既听不懂歌词，也不觉得旋律好听。

林炜翔倒是冲澡的时候一直哼着，他从小听起，很熟悉，一想起来了，脑子里就一直是这个旋律。他总有些似曾相识的感觉，又一时记不起差不多的场景何时发生。

“月娘笑阮是憨大呆，茯风骗毋知”他的闽南语并不怎样，但歌词记得清楚。

————————

“林炜翔，你个傻比能不能安静点啊，你的是唱什么啊？”

“我唱的是《望春风》啊”林炜翔倒是坦然。

“我这是问句吗？你给我闭嘴别吵了”

可是刘青松的样子看上去并没有很生气，林炜翔根本没被这个只比他大两个月的队长吓住，反而更大声了一点，唱完这首接了一首更通俗的《爱拼才会赢》，唱得荒腔走板。

刘青松上来掐他的脖子，被他笑嘻嘻地躲开了。

**Author's Note:**

> 王柳羿觉得他和刘青松这样很好，互相都不喜欢，很适合解决生理需求，但不妨碍他在刘青松看上去很累的时候给他一个拥抱。


End file.
